


Fireball

by MayGlenn



Series: No "I" in Threesome [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent Roleplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Fake Jealousy, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Intense but Safe Sane and Consensual, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Prostitution Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Michael Guerin, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Michael liked playing with fire. He even liked getting burned. This was a safe way to do that.“This is a locals bar, man,” Michael said, trying to put up Leave Me Alone vibes, but he really never was very good at those.“Oh, so you’re here with friends?” Alex asked. He was supposed to pretend he didn’t know Alex’s name, though he was kind of getting the impression that this guy he was pretending to be wasn’t going to be dropping it, anyway.“Uh, I mean—well, no…” Michael said, caught off-guard by the question, a little too close to home. He’d never been here with friends. He didn’t have friends.“Girlfriend?” he pressed, and when Michael didn’t answer immediately, added, “Boyfriend?”Michael wondered if he was being negged by this asshole. He’d never been negged before, so he couldn’t be sure. “G-girlfriend runs the bar,” he said, finally growing a spine.“Shame,” Alex said, and licked his lips as he sat back. “I was hoping you’d have a beer with me.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: No "I" in Threesome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667581
Comments: 56
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1. This one's dedicated to Maria telling Michael in 2x02, "I’ll allow it, on a casual, trial, non-exclusive basis. And you can’t hook up with any Lindsays anywhere, ever." ❤ ❤
> 
> Note 2. Here we go discovering more kinks, more alien bio nonsense, ~~and also boundaries??~~
> 
> Note 3. I'm sorry now I've started a title theme and it's all fucking Pitbull song titles from here. Join me in the trash!! 
> 
> Note 4. My dissertation goes in in 4 days!!!!!!!!!

“You come here often?” Alex asked, looking mysterious and gorgeous and untouchable where he sat in a corner booth, catching Michael on his way back from the bathroom drying his hands on his jeans. 

It actually surprised Michael to see him here, in the dark instead of his usual spot at the bar, and it made his heart thump wildly for a moment, how predatory Alex looked,  _ could  _ look. Every inch of him exuding decorated airman, a man who had seen war, who knew how to win wars, but also looking like a man who didn’t give a fuck about America, or the military, because his nose and ears were pierced and that black nail polish was  _ not  _ regulation. He looked to Michael like he could be black ops or some shit, the kind of scary that Michael had always feared would come take him and his siblings away in black vans if they were ever found out. 

Any part of that that might have been a turn-off under other circumstances was fucking  _ thrilling  _ coming from safe Alex. Like,  _ yes, Daddy, throw me in the back of your scary van and never let me go _ kind of thrilling. 

Oh, he was gone for these two. Yes, they had talked about this beforehand. Michael liked playing with fire. He even liked getting burned. This was a safe way to do that.

“This is a locals bar, man,” Michael finally answered, trying to put up Leave Me Alone vibes, but he really never was very good at those. His loneliness was too obvious: at best he could manage pathetic and dangerous in a way that made people want to leave him alone, look the other way, but he was kind of helpless in the face of anyone who actually wanted his attention. 

“Oh, so you’re here with friends?” Alex asked. Michael remembered he was supposed to pretend he didn’t know Alex’s name, though he was kind of getting the impression that this guy wasn’t going to be dropping it, anyway. 

“Uh, I mean—well,  _ no _ …” Michael said, caught off-guard by the question, a little too close to home, even if they were supposed to be roleplaying. He’d never been here with friends. He didn’t have friends. 

“Girlfriend?” Alex pressed, and, when Michael didn’t answer immediately, added, “Boyfriend?” 

Michael wondered if he was being  _ negged  _ by this asshole. He’d never been negged before, so he couldn’t be sure.

“G-girlfriend runs the bar,” he said, finally growing a spine. “Bathroom’s out of paper towels, I need to restock them for her...” 

“Shame,” Alex said, and licked his lips as he sat back. “I was hoping you’d have a beer with me.”

Michael laughed. “ _ Yeah _ . Like I’m going to drink a beer from a stranger.”

“I didn’t expect  _ you  _ to be worried about something like that,” Alex said with a shrug, and  _ ooh _ , even if they weren’t playing and Michael wasn’t planning on caving, anyway, that little challenge made him want to sit down immediately and chug the proffered beer in defiance. Because he was an idiot. A slut for danger. “But if you want to order something else for yourself, put it on my tab. Name’s Whitman.” 

Well, if that was the case, Michael thought to himself, prepared to be cheeky about this, he was willing to give scary-roleplay-Alex, this “Whitman” guy, a little wink and head to the bar, where he ordered the most expensive scotch Maria had, a $50 a pour 25-year Bunnahabhain. He even impressed Maria by saying it mostly correctly. 

“But did you restock those paper towels like I asked?” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go enjoy a scotch on this Whitman asshole on Table 17 first. Please put the full amount and a good tip on there. I think he might be trying to sell me Amway.” 

Maria gave him a look, pursing her lips. “That better be  _ all  _ he’s trying to sell you.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Michael drawled, raising the glass to her and sauntering back in the direction of the booth.

Whitman was waiting for him, nursing one beer while the other sat there and got warm. 

“You came back.”

“Yeah, man, I wasn’t about to pass up a chance for a scotch I’d never buy for myself.” 

Whitman’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead, but if Michael hoped that would piss him off, he didn’t fall for it. “Scotch, huh? A man of refinement.” 

Michael laughed, and then felt too easy for laughing. “Knowing what refinement is and being it are two different things, mister.” 

“So it seems,” Whitman said with a smile.

Michael tried a sip of the scotch and actually moaned aloud, not even playing anymore. “Oh my God. Oh, God, you—you have to—try this.” 

For a moment, he broke character, sliding the glass across the table to Alex. Real Alex was going to pay a real $50 for it, after all, though Michael was planning on making it up to him in trade. 

Alex didn’t break character for a second, or not visibly, anyway, until he, too, got a taste of the liquid gold. 

“Holy shit, man,” he gasped, coughing. “That tastes like acid death.” 

“Not a scotch drinker, huh? Guess that rules out Air Force, which was gonna be my guess,” Michael replied, back in character. 

Alex gave him one last glare before slipping back into Whitman. “Spec forces, actually.” 

That told Michael all he needed to know: he’d hit the douchebag lottery with this one. But he put on his winningest smile, like he was trying to flirt with a shark. “Oh, yeah, you guys drink straight motor oil, right?” 

Two could neg at this game.

And in the end, Michael drank the beer, also, wondering vaguely if he’d have drunk it if he didn’t know this was really a safe, unroofied drink from safe Alex, or if he just liked getting drunk and playing with fire all the time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene gets a little intense, but is all prenegotiated (off "screen"). Heed the tags!

“Whitman” cornered Michael in the bathroom while he was finally restocking paper towels, and if Michael thought this was going to involve a little more verbal sparring, he was proven very wrong when Alex—Whitman—this scary-strong-scary-capable douchebag—slammed him against the door by his throat and kissed him filthily. 

“Oh my God, what the hell?” Michael cried, and even though he was really putting everything he could into it, he couldn’t break the hold, not without using his powers. And, _ oh, yeah _ , that gave him that little thrill he really craved. Maybe the fakeness of it all was what really got him, he wasn’t sure, and wasn’t really interested in interrogating it as Alex shifted the deadbolt on the bathroom door to locked. 

“I know what you’re after,” Whitman growled, grabbing one of Michael’s arms and shoving it up between his shoulder blades hard enough to make Michael grunt in pain and arch his back. “Don’t try to deny it.” 

“Look, man, even if I did, you don’t know what my girlfriend will do to me if—” Michael began, a token protest as Whitman squeezed his throat and kissed him again. He gasped when he was released, “Look, what, you want a blowjob? I can suck the chrome off a trailer hitch, buddy, I’ll give you whatever you want, just don’t tell my girlfriend.” 

“Your girlfriend keeping your nuts in a jar isn’t my problem,” Whitman snarled, and turned Michael around, pressing his face against the gross bathroom wall and tearing his jeans down to his knees. “Oh, holy shit, she really does keep your nuts in a jar. Nice panties.” 

“Buddy, you have no idea what she’ll—ack—” Michael grunted, as Whitman stuck two fingers in his mouth. Michael knew what to do with these, going pliant and spreading his legs. (He’d pre-prepped a bit, according to Alex’s request, earlier, but not much, because of course he wanted to  _ feel  _ the stretch and the burn from this.) He finished when Whitman removed his fingers, “ _ —what _ she’ll do to my nuts if she finds out.”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll stick around, then,” Alex said, making Michael groan as he fingered him open savagely, keeping that one hand pinned painfully behind him, so much that Michael was almost on his toes to relieve the pressure. “I’d pay to find out.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Michael closed his eyes, toes curling in his boots with lust. Oh, they were sneaking the prostitution fantasy in here now, too?

“You know, if you don’t come, you can say you weren’t into it and she might forgive you,” Whitman suggested, lining himself up and fucking into him roughly, stealing Michael’s breath. But he also spat into his hand and started stroking Michael in time to his thrusts, and there was no way Michael was going to hold out for this. The panties were all tangled up, still covering his dick where Alex—Whitman—was reaching into them, but pulled to the side enough in the back for Whitman to fuck him, and oh, it was glorious. He was going to be a sloppy mess by the end of this. They had talked about it before, made sure it was okay with everyone, but he swore he could almost feel the difference as Alex fucked him without a condom this time, though he wasn’t supposed to “notice” yet. The layers of roleplay and reality were getting Michael so hot that he came all over Alex’s hand and his panties without much provocation. 

Whitman chuckled low and dirty, wiping his hand off as much as he could before tucking Michael’s dick back into his soaked panties. “You want me to wipe my hand off on your jeans or you gonna lick it off?” 

“Fuck,” Michael said, eyes crossing as he opened his mouth and started licking Alex’s hand clean of his own spunk. Which, for the record, was disgusting, and also the hottest thing he’d ever done. 

It must have done something for Alex, too, because he came shortly after with a groan, painting his insides. 

“Damn, that’s a fine piece of ass,” Whitman panted, pulling Michael’s panties and jeans back up as his puckering ass began to dribble come. 

“Oh, fuck,” Michael groaned. “You weren’t wearing a condom, were you?” 

“What, worried your girlfriend will find out you let strangers fuck you in the bathroom?” Whitman asked, turning Michael around and knocking his knees out from under him. “Lick me clean like the slut I know you are.” 

Michael was supposed to have a comeback about biting his dick off, but no, he was too gone for this, wanted it too much, and just opened his mouth and went to town. 

“Good boy,” Whitman said, tugging his hair rather hard for someone who thought he was a good boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Maria gets a crack at him...

“You smell like sex, Guerin,” Maria said, cornering him in the back room. In the walk-in refrigerator, actually, his least favorite place in the bar. “Something you need to tell me?” 

“N-no, ma’am,” Michael said, recoiling guiltily. 

“You sure you don’t want to admit to a little tumble in the men’s bathroom with a fucking stranger, you whore?” Maria said, stepping into his space. They had talked about this, too, this especially, how the idea of someone being so into keeping him that they got psychotic with jealousy was a huge fucked up turn-on for someone who lived so much of his life with no one giving a damn about him. The nastier she got the more loved he felt, as much because he knew the real Maria didn’t mean it as because it fed some dark hungry part of his broken brain. 

“I—I didn’t  _ mean  _ to—”

“Oh, you didn’t mean to? You just fell on his dick, is that it?” Maria snapped. “Drop your pants.” 

“ _ Here _ ?” 

They had not prenegotiated this, and Michael hated how cold it was in here, but it did gel with the whole punishment routine, so, fine. 

His jeans hid a pair of panties so soaked through with spunk that Maria looked like she didn’t even want to touch them. “Ugh, you—ugh!” she said, and grabbed a box-cutter from the shelf like she really was going to go crazy stabby bitch on him, but she just slit the thin material down either side until she could pull the panties off of him. 

“Maria, baby, I swear—”

“Open your mouth, you little slut, you are in so much trouble,” she said, stuffing the come-soaked panties in his mouth and then wiping her fingers off on his shirt. “I don’t pay you to talk. Pull up your pants and follow me.” 

In a daze, sucking on cloth that tasted like semen and ass and sweat, Micheal followed her to the staff bathroom, where she pulled a box out from under the sink. 

She handed him a pair of handcuffs, first. These were new, sturdy, but lined with leather so they were comfortable for long wear. “Put these on, since you obviously can’t be trusted.”

Michael did so, cuffing his hands behind his back, trying to ignore how hard his dick was getting. 

“Oh, see, you like this, don’t you? You love this, you never had it so good, you little  _ brat _ .” 

Michael whimpered, but trying to talk past the panties would be futile, so he just nodded. 

“Yeah, see? You love when I punish you. You’re such a slut for punishment,  _ and also  _ a slut for anything with two legs. Spread your legs, don’t move,” she said, and continued to dirty-talk-berate him while she cleaned his dick with a washcloth and cold water until it actually went soft, despite its best efforts. He just didn’t react well to cold. 

And that was when the cock cage made its first appearance. They had bought it in Albuquerque a week ago, when they took that big trip to the sex shop and sent Michael to the car while Maria and Alex haggled over who would pay for what. It was a heavy, unforgiving stainless steel ring that went around his balls and a lattice of rings that encircled his dick, keeping it small and contained and locked down. He was glad for the spa trip so there wasn’t any hair in the way as she fit the device together, sprinkling him with cold water when he tried getting hard again. When she locked it with a small padlock, she looped the key on the chain of her necklace. It was definitely something he could get open with his powers, but boy, did he want to do anything  _ but  _ that.

“There. Maybe that’ll teach you to not enjoy whoring around under my nose so much.” 

Michael nodded, grunting. The cage was snug, but in a good way, and he was already trying so hard to get hard in it it must have been doing something hot to his brain. 

“Now turn around and bend over. You’re getting a spanking, you brat.” 

Michael did as she asked, resting his forehead against the second bathroom wall for tonight.

“Keep quiet, now, and keep those legs spread,” she said. When she started smacking him, it was clear she was using a tool of some kind, because the stinging was different than that came from her hands and she kept smacking his balls with something that felt like a little tongue of leather. That  _ hurt _ , and had him roaring in protest behind the panties in his mouth, but he didn’t spit them out or use his powers to make her stop, because it also felt weirdly good, being punished like this. Michael decided that trip to the sex shop was the best thing that ever happened to him. And the stinging in his ass and balls when she stopped really was worth it. He was sure he was glowing. 

“There we are, you bad boy. You know what you did now?” 

Michael nodded, straightening up slowly.

“Now you can really apologize,” she said, hoisting herself up onto the sink and lifting her skirt. She had no underwear on underneath, and was smelling very wet, and Michael’s cock made another valiant effort in the cage to get hard. “Spit the panties out in the trash and come here.” 

Michael thought the night of humiliations was winding down at this point as he relaxed into eating Maria out two or three times. They’d been together long enough that he knew just how she liked it. He almost felt like all was forgiven as she brushed her fingers through his hair. 

Then there was a knock at the door. Michael flinched, but she held his head against her, draping the skirt back over his head. 

“Yeah, I’m almost done,” Maria said. “You can come in.” 

Of course it was Alex at the door, judging by the slightly displeased tone he made catching them in this position. “I thought we had a deal.” 

“We do,” Maria said coolly. “I’m not finished with him yet. But he should be in a much more docile mood for you now. His dick’s locked up.” 

Michael whined at that and shifted on his knees, as his dick swelled in its confines. 

“Fine by me. I don’t need his dick. He’s got two perfectly serviceable holes. $100 for the night?” 

“Yeah, but you owe me $60 for the drinks. So, $40 is fine. I’ll call it a tip on the books.” 

Michael heard money rustling. Holy shit, Alex— _ Whitman _ —was actually paying for him in cash! 

Alex chuckled: “Never had a $40 hooker before.”

“Here’s the keys to the cuffs. Though he’s a runner, so I would watch out.” 

“I’ve got measures at my place, thanks.” 

“I’ll keep the key to his cage.” 

“Probably for the best. You can text me about coming to get him in the morning. If I need to go anywhere I’ll leave him chained up on the back porch and leave a tip in his pocket if he’s any good.” 

Michael was sure he was  _ dying  _ through this whole conversation, a tingle of arousal traveling up and down his spine with nowhere to go because his dick wasn’t cooperating. His brains were probably melting from how scorchingly hot this was, and he wasn’t sure they’d ever resolidify. He wasn’t sure they were going to go through with all of this, but he appreciated them pretending, anyway. 

“Perfect. You bring your car around, I’ll finish up with him.” 

Michael heard the door shut and Maria lifted her skirt, but only to press his lips against her clit and grunt out her third orgasm. In the right mood, she was a squirter, and this was apparently the right mood because it ended up dripping from his face. 

“Now,” she said as she caught her breath, only bothering to clean him up a little. “Since you act like a little whore, I’m going to treat you like one. At least you’ll make me some money while you’re tramping about with Mr. Whitman.” 

“Maria, babe, I’m sorry, please,” Michael protested. “I think that guy might be a psycho.” 

“Mm, maybe you’ll learn your lesson after this, then,” Maria hummed. She stood up, and stood Michael up, tugging his pants up and buttoning them for him, giving his caged balls a loving stroke as she tucked them away. “Let’s put it this way. Either you go with him now and you show him a good enough time that he tips well, and I’ll unlock your cage tomorrow. Or you can stay with me and I don’t let you out for a month.” 

Michael swallowed, trying to look alarmed and coerced for pretend, when he couldn’t help grinning for real. “I’ll be good.” 

“Atta boy.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“You doing okay?” Alex asked once they were in the car. "That was a little intense."

When Whitman had come back for him, he had uncuffed Michael’s wrists and cuffed them again in front of him, and draped a jacket over his hands. This allowed them to exit the building without looking like there was a nonconsensual kidnapping taking place. (Which was how a professional would make it look if there  _ was _ a nonconsensual kidnapping taking place, but that was beside the point.)

But once they were out on the highway, Alex broke character, eyes flicking across to Michael. “Color?”

Michael responded to breaking character by giggling inappropriately, almost hysterically, and it made Alex really turn and look at him, alarmed. 

“Sorry, sorry. Uh. Green. We’re very green,” Michael said, his laugh turning into a sigh. “You’re just—you’re really fucking scary when you want to be. Maria, too. It’s really hot, it’s just...a lot.” 

Alex looked vaguely uncomfortable. “You want me to tone it down?” 

“Nah,” Michael said. If he had left it at that Alex might have called the scene right there, determined that Michael wasn’t paying attention to his boundaries for all he said he would, but then Michael actually expressed a  _ preference _ , and Alex couldn’t say no to that: “I’m feeling pretty mellow, though, pretty good, so I’d rather not be lippy and fight back, if that’s okay? Maria told me to be good for you, and that’s what I want to be.” 

“Michael, you’re  _ always  _ good for me,” Alex said, reaching blindly across to squeeze his shoulder. And the way Michael hummed contentedly lit a fire in him. “I’m gonna tone it down, though. Not sure how I feel about you being  _ scared  _ of me.” 

Michael laughed. “I mean that in a scared-for-the-other-guy kind of way, because I know we’re on the same side, but okay.” He sighed, leaning his head back against the seat, body totally relaxed. “I’m just really looking forward to being ridden hard and put away wet, you know?” 

“You and the cowboy lines.” It was Alex’s turn to laugh, in surprise and delight and actually genuinely amused. “I’m probably going to need to cuddle you after this. But we can work something out.” 

Michael was still grinning, still laying back, like he was maybe preserving his strength, or like this whole scenario gave him a buzz. “You want a handprint to check in?” 

“I trust you. I plan on giving you a few more of  _ my  _ handprints, though.” 

Michael laughed. 

“But maybe at the end of the night, yeah.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Whitman, once they had gotten back into character, took Michael down to the underground bunker, where it was all the scary he needed, despite the attempt at cheerful decor. 

“Nice place you got here,” Michael said, apparently changing his mind about mouthing off. “You got a little hooker boudoir. See I’d’ve thought a handsome guy like you wouldn’t need to pay for sex.” 

Whitman ignored him, like he wasn’t even bothered. If Alex thought that was less scary, he was wrong, because people not rising to his barbs made Michael feel unmoored, unsteady. 

“You want another drink?” he asked instead, pointing to a cabinet. 

Michael made his way over, hands still cuffed together in front of him, and opened it in interest, only to find it stocked with water and a few bottles of acetone. No booze. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of water. “That was a mean trick.”

“I don’t want you to take the edge off. I want you to feel  _ everything _ .” 

Okay,  _ this  _ was toned down? Michael suspected Alex just did not know how naturally scary his energy was just all the time, in every way that made Michael hot as hell. Maybe they had different definitions of scary.

It almost made Michael want to go off script himself, push a little. 

"Yeah, I can see how you might want that, with the size of your dick being what it is…"

"Funny," Whitman replied casually. 

And then Michael was looking up at Whitman from the floor. 

...

When they had talked about what they wanted from this, Alex had actually printed out a goddamn spreadsheet that Michael had to fill out with things he was okay with, things that were hard no’s, and things he wanted. Maria, too. In  _ triplicate _ . It was mostly funny and embarrassing, as Maria had to explain way too many of the fetishes to both of them. 

"You want me to slap you in the face?" Alex had wondered, thinking Michael might have eye-skipped one of the lines, marked down the wrong thing.

Michael looked at where it was clearly marked  _ want _ . "No, yeah, I'm okay with that. Or punching."

"Michael!" Maria had cried, alarmed.

"Ah ah ah, that's against the no kinkshaming rule  _ you  _ made!" Michael had teased, kissing the frown off her face. "Come on, I haven't been in a bar fight in weeks now that you two have got me on the straight and narrow."

"Not  _ that  _ straight," Alex mused. 

Michael grinned, appreciating the joke. "Pain is interesting. Keeps me focused. Uh...quiet. You'll even know when I'm asking for it, when I give you attitude." 

"Cruising for a bruising," Maria said, grinning too, but then she sighed. "I don't know if I could, I'm sorry. Spanking is different for me. Less permanent damage than you can do to a face."

"Good thing I like that, too," Michael had told her. 

Alex had given him a calculating look and then moved on down the list.

...

And now Michael was on the fucking  _ floor _ , cheek blooming with pain and a smile on his face. Nothing was broken because Alex knew exactly how to hit him without doing any permanent damage, apparently. Which was  _ also  _ scary, in its own way. Maybe it had been more of a slap, because his cheek stung instead of ached. 

"I thought you said you were gonna be good," Whitman said, standing over him.

"Fuck," Michel gasped, reaching up to touch his face instinctively, just to check. His hands were still cuffed, coming up together. He stared up at Alex, surprised and impressed, and not scared at all, just intensely focused on him, and slowly he raised his hands to drop them over his head in surrender. "I am  _ now _ , sir."

Alex’s mouth tightened in the way that Michael knew meant he was trying not to smile. “I hope so. Roll over, face down, and don’t move.”

Michael nodded shortly and rolled over. The floor was concrete and cold, and he hoped he wasn’t going to be down here long, but he was suddenly aware of the raging boner trying to grow erect in its confines, and pressing his caged cock against the cool floor was such a relief. Same for his face, actually, and he sighed and went still, listening vaguely to something that sounded like Alex playing with tools. He was in a good head space, though, and didn’t pay it much attention. 

“Take a picture of me like this? Send it to Maria?” Michael asked, remembering one of her requests for the scene. 

Alex chuckled, from a totally different part of the room than Michael expected him to be. Michael turned to try to look for him, but felt something cool and metal press against the back of his neck. 

Michael arched, suddenly worried Alex was going way too hard with this roleplay, and halfway turned around. “Holy  _ shit _ , Al—” 

“Easy, it’s a sex toy, Guerin, not a gun,” Alex said, and Michael relaxed. 

“What is a sex toy doing being two feet long and made of metal?!” 

“If you hold still, you’ll get to see. Your girlfriend said you were a runner. See how well you run with this thing on.” 

Michael didn’t fight, but didn’t exactly help, as Alex tore his boots and jeans off, leaving him naked from the waist down. The cool air felt nice on his exposed ass, and, oh god, yeah, he was still slick and sticky between his ass cheeks. But Alex didn’t touch his ass, instead screwing around with his ankles, affixing them to a metal spreader bar that kept his legs spread just a little wider than shoulder-width, enough to keep him from walking very well, and definitely long enough to keep his legs spread and ass available. He moaned softly as he heard Alex secure each ankle with a padlock. 

“Just a little too wide to climb the ladder, I’m afraid, so you’re stuck down here,” Whitman said, “unless you want to try to climb with just your arms. I bet you could.” 

“No, sir,” Michael said. 

Whitman chuckled. “Good answer,” he said, and unlocked the cuffs around Michael’s wrists. “Get up. Take off your shirt, clean yourself up, you reek of sex.” 

Michael heaved himself up to his hands and knees on his way up, feeling really slutty for how wide his knees were spread like this. “You want me to clean up  _ first _ ?” 

“Yes. I don’t know how many people she lets fuck you in a given evening.” 

Michael really wanted to mouth off to that, he did, but part of him knew better. The bruise forming on his cheek was a nice reminder. So he got to his feet, with some effort, and took off his shirt. His jeans had been folded and were resting on a chair: he dropped his shirt on top, and made his way to the bathroom. He could walk, just not very fast, and not elegantly. His whole body buzzed pleasantly, feeling where their hands pressed into his skin, where their toys held him down.

(Only as long as he agreed, of course, because he could pop open a padlock with his powers as easy as anything. But he couldn't imagine anything he wanted less.)

“Don’t forget to sit down to pee!” Alex called, and Michael could tell, through the closed door, that the bastard was grinning. 


	6. Chapter 6

Michael had to laugh at himself, staring at his bruised cheek and his wide stance in the mirror. He stared down the shower, too—and if he hadn’t seen how Alex did it all the time with one leg, Michael really wasn’t sure how  _ he  _ was going to get over the lip of the tub hobbled like this. 

(As someone who had hobble-trained horses before, this was precisely why you didn’t use anything stiffer than leather, though he was probably slightly smarter than a horse and not likely to freak out and injure himself like this. He knew you hobble-trained horses to train them  _ not  _ to go anywhere when you didn’t want them to, but also not to hurt themselves when they were restrained. And yes, he was  _ very  _ into that sort of training happening to him.)

He definitely had to sit down to piss, which was more humiliating than he thought it would be, and then he had to sit on the edge of the tub and swing his unwieldy dumb horse legs into the shower. His stance was too wide-set for the tub, so he couldn’t even face the spray, but he managed. As he was drying off and brushing his teeth he realized he wasn’t going to be pulling on any sleep shorts or even underwear while he was wearing this thing—but he also realized there was a rich velvet robe hanging on a hook in the bathroom. It wasn’t Alex’s style, so Michael assumed it was for him, and he came out wearing it loosely tied at the waist. 

“Much better,” Alex said when he saw him. 

Knowing he had done the right thing sent a jolt of arousal through Michael, reminding him of the cage on his dick (like he could forget about it). Alex only let Michael stand there awkward and aroused and helpless to do anything about it for a few seconds, while he just watched him, but it felt like an eternity before he finally raised a finger, beckoning him over. 

Alex was sitting, knees spread, in a comfortable-looking chair in front of the TV, which was on, with the sound down. There was a cushion in front of it, which on closer inspection turned out to be some sort of rubber mat that had some give but looked mostly like it could be cleaned easily, and Michael knelt in front of him on it, guessing where Alex wanted him. 

But Alex only shook his head, smiling with his eyes, and Michael forgot they were still roleplaying, that this wasn’t “really” Alex, whose desires he knew. 

“H-how do you want me?” Michael asked, licking his lips. “You don’t want me sucking your dick?” 

“Oh, I want that. But I think I’d like to get to know you a little first.”

Michael’s eyes bugged a little. In or out of the scene they were playing now, Michael sometimes really just didn’t understand people, and Alex less than most. “You literally just paid to have sex with me and you want to  _ chat _ ?” 

Whitman glared at him and Michael threw up his hands in surrender. “But yeah, man, whatever.”

“You’re learning. Turn around, hands and knees on the mat. If you don’t want to cooperate, I can always take the cushion away.” 

Michael did as instructed, awkwardly knocking his legs and the spreader bar into everything until he was turned around. Whitman stepped on the bar with his steel toed boots, which pressed the flats of Michael’s feet into the floor, making him hiss. If Alex noticed that this hurt, he didn’t say anything, but he did stand up, and lifted the chair and set it back down so that the front two legs hooked around the bar, trapping Michael with his legs spread right in front of Alex when he sat down again. 

“You...usually get to know people like this?” 

“Hookers, yeah,” Whitman replied, casually and brusquely squeezing his still-stinging cheeks and pressing a thumb against his tender hole. Michael grunted and shifted, not that there was anywhere he was going like this. Also there was no way Whitman failed to notice how red and tight his balls were from being so turned on and unable to come. 

“Your girlfriend whore you out like this often, or am I just special?” Whitman asked. 

Michael thought he heard the camera on his phone clicking. “Uh. N-not usually for so—fuck!” he shouted, interrupted as the thumb pressed into him without lube. “—Not for so cheap. You’re getting a deal, if that makes you special.” 

“Oh?” Michael knew Alex was actually laughing, amused by Michael’s depraved and filthy brain as much as he was probably amused at himself for being turned on by it. 

“I mean, she charges less if ahh, my cock’s locked. Like this.” Michael grunted again as Alex began fingering him open, this time with added lube from somewhere. “Extra for the full package.” 

“Something tells me not a lot of people pay full price, then.” 

Michael was panting, down on his elbows, trying to squirm away and totally unable to as Alex’s fingers fucked him roughly, jabbing his prostate until his cock was leaking and the cage actually felt like it was pinching. “Fuck. No, not—not often.”

“You got a talented mouth?”

“I fucking told you, man— _ ow _ !” Michael cried, jerking so hard he almost tugged the chair out from under Alex as Whitman slapped his ass as hard as he’d slapped his face. 

“Watch your mouth, or I might owe your girlfriend more for damages.” Alex growled, and Michael groaned and dropped his head down, way too turned on for words. “Try again.” 

“I told you,  _ sir _ . Even my girl never gags me, because she likes what my mouth can do so much.” 

“Must be some mouth,” Alex mused. “Didn’t see any glory holes in the bathroom.”

“Nah,” Michael drawled, prepared for this one: “It’s in the  _ girl’s  _ bathroom. Thursday Night is Ladies night. $10 to sit on my face for ten minutes.” 

“Oho,” Alex said, and Michael knew it had had the proper effect: making Alex jealous but not exactly hot, judging by how savagely he was fingering him. “And I suppose she makes you wear women’s underwear because…?”

“Advertisement. Sometimes if the books don’t balance at the end of the week I’ll even suck the bouncer’s dick so she can pay him less,” Michael suggested, his brain just going crazy with this. “I don’t mind it. Means she lets me out of the house.” 

“I thought you were a little pale. Don’t get out often, do you?” 

“No. Ah, no, sir. Not really since the dentist’s convention last week. Did a lot of work for her then. She’ll charge them a grand a night because they’ll pay it, you know. By the end of the week they usually figure out the scheme, though, and she’ll let them chip in on the thousand bucks together and just take turns.” 

Alex hummed. “Maybe I’ll come back through with my unit sometime, then,” Whitman mused. “Bet you’d like them. Though I’m enjoying having you all to myself. You any good at riding cock?” 

“Yes, sir,” Michael said, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning, sure with all the fingering of his prostate that he was going to come, caged or not. 

“Then get up, come sit on my dick. Just like this.” Michael turned his head, looked behind him. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Michael said, but this was easier said than done, and he heaved himself up, first onto his knees, and then awkwardly getting his feet under him while the bar was still trapped behind the front legs of the chair. 

He practically fell back onto Alex’s lap, bracing himself on the arms of the chair. Alex only chuckled warmly, like honey pouring down his spine while he groped Michael’s chest and caged dick. Michael shuddered, thighs already shaking, sure he couldn’t come in this position but positive it had to happen or he was going to explode. 

“That’s good. Leave your hands there,” Alex suggested, tugging the robe so it slid off his shoulders. Michael breathed harshly as Alex unlaced the tie so it pooled in his lap. “I’ll hold my dick for you, you just take it like you know you want to.” 

“Oh God,” Michael said, shaking with desire now, with need, squeezing his eyes shut with concentration and wanting to be good and wanting to come so badly. He couldn’t really reposition himself, but straightened his legs and tried lowering himself without really aiming. He expected Alex to grab his hip, steady him or guide him back, but Alex was interested only in stroking his cock through the cage, distracting him. “Ah, fuck, where—”

“Come on, I thought you wanted this. You’re certainly acting like it, you little slut,” Alex teased, pinching his nipple with his fingernails so hard that Michael grunted loudly and grabbed his hand. 

“Hands on the chair,” Alex snapped, hand going to Michael’s throat and squeezing, hard enough that Michael couldn’t even apologize. Alex wrenched him down onto his lap, sitting on his knees, way off base for how he  _ wanted  _ to sit on Alex’s lap. “Let’s try this…” 

While Alex gripped his throat in one hand, Michael heard and felt handcuffs clicking around his wrist, locking it to the wooden arm of the chair. 

“You don’t—” Michael tried, as Alex switched hands and did the same to the other wrist, but Alex just squeezed him tighter with the hand, making his vision go a little blurry before releasing him. 

(Oh yeah, choking had definitely been on his list to try, too.) 

“Sorry, sir,” he panted, when he could breathe again, getting a grip on the arms of the chair again and lifting himself up. The wide stance of his legs was even more awkward as he angled himself further back, so he had to lean a lot of weight on his arms. His muscles were already straining, his brow beading with sweat. 

“That’s it,” Alex said, this time guiding him back a bit with one hand, like he was too eager to watch Michael aim and miss several more times. “You know you want it. Tell me how much you want it, you little whore.” 

“I want it,” Michael grunted, softly, embarrassed at how quickly he responded, and even more ashamed at how low he groaned when he finally felt Alex’s cock at his hole. He sat down so fast both of them stopped breathing. “Oh, God.” 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Alex said, voice raspy and definitely sounding like a stranger now. He breathed in Michael’s scent at his neck and then actually leaned in and bit his shoulder, hard enough to make Michael hiss and squirm. But now he was here, Alex held him down, gripping his caged cock and squeezing his balls roughly. 

“Kinda like just feeling you sitting on my dick, keeping it nice and warm for me,” Alex hummed, starting up a torturously incredible motion of circling the head of his cock through the cage until his fingertip was wet and then circling around a nipple until it pebbled from the attention and the moisture. “I think I’ll keep you right here like this.”

“Fucking shit, holy fuck,” Michael gasped, giving his whole body a shake, really testing the restraints. 

“That’s what I think,” Alex agreed, but flicked his nipple hard. “Only I can watch my fucking mouth. Ride me already, you slut.” 

The hands weren’t gone, were still groping and teasing him casually, but they stopped pressing Michael’s hips down onto his lap, so Michael could move. He straightened his legs and pushed himself up from the arms of the chair, riding Alex’s cock to the head before sliding back down. He shuddered and groaned loudly as Alex teased him, seeming not to register—or more likely, care—how much damn  _ work  _ this was in this position. 

“Harder,” Alex said. “Faster. You want to come like this, don’t you?” 

Sweating, Michael shook his head. “Not sure—not sure I—” 

“Oh, yes you can. Someone who gets fucked as often as you is going to have a very sensitive prostate. Tell your girl to keep you locked up for a month: you’ll figure it out.” 

“Jesus, Alex,” Michael groaned, breaking character because he had to let Alex know how brain-meltingly hot this was before he fucking passed out. 

“I love you, I love you, Michael,” Alex said, touching his cock and his nipples and scooting forward a bit in the chair to help him as Michael rode him hard, rode him until he sweated and—and came, by some definition, though it felt more like pissing than coming except for the sudden white-out relief that accompanied it. He must have kept going, somehow, because Alex came, too, grunting and biting his shoulder again to muffle the sound. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Easy, easy, don’t move—fuck, holy  _ fuck _ ,” Alex was saying when Michael’s brain came back online. His dick still felt hard and pinched in its confines, because of course he was ready to go again, but the urgency was much reduced. He was still sitting on Alex’s dick, though he had gone soft. “Color?” 

“Blue, man. I’m so green I’m beyond green,” Michael murmured, almost falling forward except for Alex’s arm holding him snug around his hips. 

“Good, okay. You want me back, or you still good with…” 

“I dunno, have you gotten your money’s worth yet?” Michael teased. 

“Oh, hell, yeah. But I’m kind of greedy,” Alex said. He tugged the robe back up over Michael’s shoulders and reached down. There seemed to be some kind of never-ending toy box there, but Michael couldn’t quite see into it. “Stay on my dick, you feel good like this.” 

Michael hummed and nodded, leaning back against Alex’s chest and letting his limbs sprawl. 

“Just a little something to keep you busy…” 

Michael only realized his eyes had closed when something cold brushed across his chest, and he opened his eyes just in time to see a nipple clamp close around one of his nipples, biting and squeezing and sending a thrill straight to his dick. There went the reprieve, he thought, as Alex clamped the other nipple, too, a heavy chain hanging between them. 

“There, how do you like those?” Alex hummed. “I think those’ll do until your girlfriend gets your nipples pierced.” 

“Hhhn.” Michael squirmed and whined softly as the immediate stinging pain receded, leaving behind a dull ache as a reminder. He liked it, finding they held the same the appeal of the after-effects of a spanking, just a low background stinging hum. Like spicy food, or knowing you were at a great party last night. He was sure he’d like the clamps a lot more if he could just masturbate nonstop, but he was pretty positive he wasn’t going to get that. 

“Oh, fuck,” was all Michael managed, eventually, as Alex pulled him against his chest and reached for a remote—oh, for the TV, right—and turned on  _ Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse _ . 

“More cartoons?” Michael asked, and hissed, jumping as Alex reached between his legs to stroke him through the cage, getting his fingertips sticky with come. 

“Yeah, you know, I feel like we have a pattern to maintain, completely fucking you up to cartoons,” Alex said, swiping his fingers through the come on the chair. “Open.” 

So there Michael sat, sucking on Alex’s come-sticky fingers, and sitting on Alex’s cock while they watched another kid’s movie. His hands shifted, handcuffs clinking. When Alex’s fingers were clean, Alex moved them back down to Michael’s cock, stroking him around the cage, not enough to excite him, but just enough to keep him awake, really, just enough to remind him there was nothing he could do about it. 

Michael’s brain had gone to a really good, floating place when Alex stirred. “Alright, change position. I need to put my feet up.”

Michael responded slowly, a little zoned out, but Alex had clear desires and clear instructions, as always. Leaning him forward, Michael felt Alex replacing his cock with a plug—bigger than usual, but he was so relaxed he barely noticed it. He rubbed his back a little, then, and unlocked the cuffs, but left them dangling from both wrists as he helped him get back down onto his hands and knees on the mat. 

“Ah, fuck,” Michael groaned, realizing as he changed position how huge the plug was and how much his nipples ached from the pinching. 

“You’re okay,” Alex soothed. “Just stay there for me, you pretty little slut. You take the nipple clamps off when you need to and we’ll find a new way to tease you.” 

WIth that, Alex lifted his prosthetic leg and rested it across Michael’s back, and then lifted his other leg on top of that, crossing his ankles. “Never had such a pretty footrest.” 

...

They finished the movie like this, Michael groaning and shifting as the position became uncomfortable, but not so uncomfortable that he felt he needed to call it. He just became aware of all the throbbing parts of his body in a way that was really grounding, like he only needed to worry about them while the movie played and ended in the background.

Alex sighed and moved his legs off Michael’s back with a sigh, turning the volume down for the credits. He checked his phone and hummed to himself. “Yes, it’s almost time.”

“Time for what?” Michael wondered, as Alex tugged on his hips. 

“Up on your knees for me, here, I’ll show you. I’ll take those clamps off.” 

“You don’t have to lie to me to get me to do what you want,” Michael said when he was leaning back in Alex’s arms, back arching in a glorious stretch. 

Alex flicked one of the clamps gently, making Michael twitch and hiss. “Maybe I won’t just yet, then.” 

Holding gently but firmly onto Michael’s throat, Alex leaned to one side, locking first the left set of handcuffs and then the right to the spreader bar, so that his hands were stuck hovering just inches short of his ankles. “I thought we could call your girlfriend and tell her what a good boy you’re being. She just closed the bar. I think we should give her a show.” 

“Yeah?” Michael asked, and then moaned loudly as the plug started vibrating. “Oh, oh, fuck, Al—”

“Hm, you’ll need to watch your mouth, though. She only wants to hear you moaning and screaming, not cursing. Let’s help with that—”

“Alex, damn it, if you—”

“Oh, come on, I know you love having a cock in your mouth,” Alex said, pushing a cock-shaped gag past his teeth and buckling it behind his head. It was thicker than the ball gag and at least three inches into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue but not touching the back of his throat. “This isn’t the one that’ll really shut you up. I want Maria to  _ hear  _ you, I just don’t want her to understand you.” 

Michael squirmed and tried to talk, but this time it just came out a garbled mess, and he grunted in frustration as he watched Alex hit a remote that increased the vibrations in his ass. Oh, God, he was going to come  _ again _ , somehow. 

Hearing a dial tone, Michael glanced to the side to see Alex dialing Maria on speaker phone. 

“You closed yet?” 

“Yeah. How’s he doing?” There was a slight echo, like she was in the bathroom.

“Why don’t you tell her, pretty boy?” 

Michael only glared at Alex, but actually cried out when Alex flicked the nipple clamps. 

“Mm, tell me more,” Maria purred. 

Michael felt faint, like all the blood in his body was heading to his cock and getting blocked up there.

“Well, he’s been a lovely footrest all night. He’s wearing a nice gag, and a spreader bar and handcuffs. Got an ass full of come and a fat plug that’s vibrating enough I can feel it.”

“Must not be enough,” Maria said. “I can’t hear him.” 

“Hear that, whore? Madame girlfriend wants to hear the pretty noises you make.”

Michael grunted, at first, but then he whined, and made a small frustrated sob as Alex reached around and stroked his cock through the cage again. 

“You know he’s come once already,” Alex reported. 

“That should cost you extra,” Maria said. “If he’s enjoying himself, he’s working hard.” 

“I think you’re right. $10 an orgasm?” 

“That sounds fair. Why don’t you try the violet wand out on him?” 

Michael groaned and shuddered softly, trying to wrench himself away from Alex, but of course with his wrists locked to his ankles he just went down on one shoulder on the mat. He might have hurt himself, actually, but Alex slowed his descent, until he rested on his chest and knees, ass up. Alex set the phone down next to his face, just beyond the mat. 

“Well, he did just  _ present his ass _ for me, so let’s try it,” Alex said, and something cold slid along one asscheek.

And then it  _ sparked _ . 

Michael yelled and arched his back, whole body thrilling at the tiny arc of electricity that went through him. 

“Holy shit, Maria, did you hear that? I just barely touched him and he came!” Alex laughed. “Michael, you alright? Nod or shake your head. That alright, you want more?” 

Michael moaned, nodding urgently and trying to say ‘Yes, yes, fuck, yes,’ through the gag. The pain was just at that right frequency that he wanted more of it, and the shock flipped every switch in his body and brain. And coming felt good, even if it was ruined by the cage. 

“Alright, easy, easy,” Alex said, raising the voltage just slightly, and gliding it across both his thighs. “I’m gonna give it to you.” 

Michael did not disappoint, moaning loudly, definitely swearing behind the gag. He was shuddering and straining at the cuffs, and nearly screamed as Alex shocked his balls with the electrified wand. But he came again, almost seeming to not know he was doing it. 

“You were definitely right, Maria. He loves this.”

“I can tell,” Maria agreed, sounding a little breathless, like  _ she  _ was loving this, too. 

“That’s  _ three _ . You got a moneymaker tonight.” 

“Maybe you have the magic touch, Mister. I’ll give you the return customer discount if you give him a good workout. Break him in a little more.”

“I could get behind that,” Alex agreed. “Maybe you should pay me.”

“Don’t push it, pal.” 

They fell silent, except for the play of the wand sparking and Michael’s vocal, keening, begging responses. He had gone from yelping and screaming to whining and moaning, and though he was tempted, Alex didn’t go any higher on the voltage, just stuck to touching it to the little bits of metal on him, to the cock cage and the plug and the handcuffs, when he wanted to ramp it up. 

It drove Michael  _ crazy _ . 

“You want me to stop?” Alex asked at one point, and Michael shook his head violently. 

Michael came once more and Maria came while Alex teased them both—and it wasn’t even weird this time, for either of them. 

“I think he’s going to be on his best behavior tomorrow,” Alex said, when they all had caught their breath. 

Michael was still trembling, still moaning, even though Alex had turned everything off. 

"Easy," Alex began, rubbing Michael's back. "I'm gonna let you go, DeLuca, while I take care of him."

"Sounds good," Maria purred. "You're a good boy, Guerin, a beautiful boy, thank you—"

Maria had barely finished speaking when Michael took a huge, gulping breath, and just—pulsed. 

"Whoa!" Alex shouted, as what looked like a wave of glowing energy just flooded off Michael. It went through him but didn’t hurt him—actually it seemed to make his leg and hip ache less, if he was honest. The bunker trembled, and every light that hadn't been lit turned on pulsed, seemed to glow a bit brighter. Alex heard the TV flicker on upstairs, and his roomba roar to life. 

“Michael, what the fuck,” Alex whispered, dropping to his knees and starting to free Michael from the restraints, starting with the gag. 

“Alex, what’s going on?” Maria asked, but sounding confused, too, like she also just felt or saw something weird. 

“I’m okay,” Michael gasped, as soon as his mouth was free. “I feel great.”

“Let me figure that out, and I’ll call you right back, Maria, I promise,” Alex said, and thumbed the phone off. He was halfway to unlocking Michael’s wrists from the handcuffs when he had to look at his phone again, something not registering right. 

The battery, which at the end of the day would usually be sitting around 30%, was at 100%. 

“S’alright, I feel good,” Michael insisted, drunkenly, as Alex finished freeing him and laying him out on the floor so he could remove the plug and the nipple clamps. 

And Michael  _ looked good _ , like, he was sweaty, and breathless, and trembling vaguely, still, but his nipples weren’t even red or sore, his ass looked like it had never been spanked or fucked roughly in its life, and even the bruise that had been on his cheek was gone. 

“I...think we might have unlocked your superpower, Guerin,” Alex said, chuckling nervously. Tugging a blanket off the bed, he wrapped Michael up in it and pulled him against his chest. 

“Oh, right. Four ruined orgasms later, that sounds like it’s deployable in the field,” Michael murmured, closing his eyes and just leaning against Alex’s neck, just breathing. 

“I mean, you think atomic bombs don’t require complicated arming procedures?” Alex suggested, teasing. He was a little awkward to be back in himself, now that he didn’t have a role to fill, but Michael seemed content just to be held by him, and he could do that. He even ran his fingers through Michael’s hair a little. “You feeling okay?” 

“I feel... _ so great _ , Alex. I have transcended feeling. Thank you. Gimme some—” he began to ask, but then a water bottle was floating towards them, and Michael was squirming an arm out of the blanket to reach for it. Alex hadn’t seen Michael use his telekinesis much, but he was pretty sure he had to concentrate, normally. Now it looked like he barely knew he was doing it.

Once the water was in his hand, Michael nearly fumbled the bottle, however, and tried to get the lid off with his teeth. Alex laughed and helped him out with the lid, steadying his hands. “You’re amazing, Guerin, God,” he said, and kissed his temple, and when Michael was done drinking he kissed his mouth. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?” 

“Okay,” Michael agreed. 

And then they were floating, literally. 

“Whoa—shit—Michael!” Alex barely had the presence of mind to grab his phone before Michael just TKed them into the air, perfectly smoothly, and moved them up to the bed. They hit it with a soft thunk, dead center. “Uhh...Michael…?” 

“Need to bleed off—mm, I’m—jittery,” Michael said, sounding a little confused, blurry, like the drunkness from before was returning, and his fingers tapped against the edge of the blanket that Alex had wrapped around him. 

At that, Alex laughed. “You’re jittery after all  _ that _ ? Jesus, I promised Maria I’d tire you out.” 

“I’m tired, too. You see my problem?” Michael said, eyelids drooping. 

“We could always debrief…”

“Debrief DeLuca. You’ve debriefed me enough today, you bad, bad man.” 

Alex laughed at how playful Michael was being, tugging him into his lap and running his fingers through his hair while he called Maria back. 

“So, weird thing,” Maria reported, as Alex switched her to speaker phone. “My phone went to 100% battery for no reason, and my necklace shocked me, like I think it does when—”

“Yeah, I know, I think his powers fritzed,” Alex said, interrupting her because he didn’t like the A-word being used on open phone lines. “I think the violet wand like...okay, thig might sound crazy, but, it, like,  _ charged  _ him?” 

“Felt great!” Michael reported happily, from where his face was mashed into Alex’s lap. “Feels great.” 

“That’s...crazy,” Maria said. “Not actually the debrief I expected to be having after that. He’s okay?” 

“I think he  _ healed  _ himself,” Alex said. “So if you wanted him to be sore tomorrow…” 

“His dick’s still locked?” 

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Alex grinned. “Well, he’ll be a  _ little  _ sore tomorrow, then.”

“I hate you both,” Michael murmured, and flung an arm over Alex’s lap, curling it around his hips and hugging him to himself like a child with a teddy bear. Didn’t look much like hate to Alex, and it was so endearing. 

“I think he might have healed  _ me _ , hell, I’m not sore or anything,” Alex said, rubbing his hip where he expected it to hurt, where it usually hurt by the end of the day, but it didn’t. He actually had to tap his shin to make sure it was still a prosthetic. 

“I mean, I’m not tired,” Maria reported, “but that might’ve been the orgasm. I’m gonna finish cleaning up and get to bed, and be by in the morning, okay?” 

"Call when you leave," Alex said, "Love you."

He set his phone down on the bedside table with an alarm on, since there were no windows down here. Then he looked down at Michael. 

"Michael, I have to—"

"You can't."

"Michael, I've got to take off my leg and clean up— _ everything _ ."

"Morning, please, I'll fix it."

"Guerin…"

Michael sighed, hugely, his breath so big Alex almost thought he was going to reverse-EMP all the electronics again, and Alex was reminded, and struck, by how a powerful, extraterrestrial being loved nothing more than submitting all that power to him and Maria, just because they loved him. “Fine.” 

“Handprint me,” Alex said, “and it won’t feel like I’m gone, even for five minutes.” 

An arm emerged from the blanket cocoon, and Michael crept his hand up under Alex’s shirt, curling his palm around Alex’s ribs. He smirked, face half-hidden under curls. “Then you  _ really  _ won’t be able to leave.” 

And in the end, after the handprint, they stayed in bed cuddling and kissing for another hour, and Michael blew Alex and promptly fell asleep, the only reprieve Alex got to get up and take care of his leg and everything else. Before he tumbled back into bed, he checked his phone again—still at 100%—and curled around the ball Michael had drawn himself into in sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex was normally a back-sleeper—he’d just gotten used to it in the military—but when he had the chance to sprawl out on his stomach, he sometimes did, which was how he found himself the next morning, when spooning had stopped being comfortable and Michael had slept curled up, not taking up much room in the bed. 

And if he was going to wake up to his ass being eaten out when he slept on his stomach, he was going to have to do it a lot more. 

“Mm...Michael,” Alex moaned. “Don’ stop.” 

Michael didn’t answer, but Alex felt across the handprint that he didn’t intend to. He was getting something out of this, too, especially with the handprint in place. 

Alex grinned against the pillow. “I should let you suck my cock so you can remember what it feels like. Since yours is locked up.”

Michael shuddered and squirmed against the bed. Alex thought Michael  _ liked _ the idea of never unlocking his cock and just letting him feel through Alex what it felt like to have his dick sucked. 

“Mm, that would be nice, huh? You’d be so good all the time. Really make sure you didn’t even think about looking at anyone else.” 

“I don’t look at anyone else,” Michael actually paused to say. “Why the hell would I?” 

Alex sat up, turned over. Michael had the blankets up over his shoulders and head where he was crouched between Alex’s legs, mouth wet. “To get in trouble?” Alex suggested. 

Michael grinned. 

Eventually, Michael moved on to blowing him, and then just licking his cock, insatiable, when Alex’s phone started ringing.

“Michael, okay, stop, that’s Maria. Stop, I have to answer this.” 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Michael said with a smirk, and kept licking. 

Alex shook his head, but he wasn’t about to stop Michael with those perfect lips sealed tight around the head of his cock, so he cleared his throat and answered his phone. The battery was still at 99%. 

“Hey, Maria.” 

“You guys awake? I’m on my way.”

“Yeah, we’re up. We’re down in the bunker, but we’ll come up. The coffee pot should be—well, I don’t know, if Guerin turned on all the electronics, he might’ve made coffee at 2am...” He managed to make his voice sound even, though his heart rate spiked, worried she would find out anyway. “There should be coffee. It may not be warm.”

“I’ll check it out,” Maria laughed. “See you in twenty. Tell Michael to brush his teeth when you’re done.” 

“ _ How _ did you—” 

“Still psychic,” Maria said, as Michael laughed in the background.

…

“So do we want to talk about the kink or the fact that the kink unlocked some new powers Michael apparently has,” Maria asked. “Not saying charging batteries and making 2am coffee is like, cooler than being able to move stuff with your brain, but it’s  _ new _ ...”

“Hey, I also healed, like, a little bit. That’s cool. Last time I healed anyone I nearly killed myself,” Michael suggested, joining them at the table with a big plate of scrambled eggs he’d made for everyone. “Never mind how  _ good  _ it felt.” 

Alex flashed him a small, shy smile, and Maria put her head in her hand and beamed at him. 

Heartened, Michael went on: “I mean, right, of course it felt good. But like, normally, it kinda hurts to use my powers, makes me sore or whatever, or sick if I overdo it. Last night it felt just—ah, natural.” 

_ And I didn’t have to kill anyone to do it, _ Michael thought. 

Alex nodded. “It was pretty wild. Did I tell you he levitated us?” 

“What? No! That’s crazy, Guerin!” Maria said, squeezing his arm and sipping her cold coffee. “Okay, so, we think it’s the electricity and not the kink, right? I mean, that would be dumb.” 

“Not so fast, DeLuca,” Michael said, playfully serious. “We should probably run a few more tests, you know, in the name of science. Just to make sure it’s not the electrical charge  _ and  _ the erotic charge combined.” 

Alex actually snorted. “Well I packed up the violet wand in its case if you want to mess around with it tonight.”

“I’ve got to work late, and anyway I promised my mom we’d watch a movie together tonight,” Maria said. “So you two—”

“Well, can we come? Over?” Michael asked, and turned to Alex. “If you want. I think I can go a few days without a recharge.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, but dropped a hand on the back of Michael’s neck. “Yeah, that would be nice, actually. If it’s not just you and your mom time.”

“No, that would be great, actually,” Maria said, smiling that soft, grateful smile. Then she stood up. “Come on, Guerin, let me get you back to your truck in time to unlock your dick.” 

“Fucking finally,” Michael gasped. “Here I thought you were going to make me beg.” 

Maria smiled. “Maybe next time I should.” 

“Oh, hang on,” Alex said, getting up from the table to go get his wallet. He wadded up some cash, got in Michael’s space, and slid it into his front pocket with only a bit of groping. “Forgot to leave a tip for the Madam.” 

Maria giggled, and Michael huffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, come on, that’s a lot of money...!” he protested. 

“You don’t think you’re worth it?” Alex purred, and swallowed his attempt at an answer in a kiss. 

Maria had driven her mom’s little old Buick to Alex’s cabin, and riding back in it, Maria distracted Michael from thinking about anything by asking him to listen to various rattles and diagnose what was wrong with her car, and when she pulled into the parking lot she unlocked his dick and rode him right there in the passenger seat where anyone who was in a bar parking lot before noon could see them. 

“Were you a good boy for me, huh? You a good slut for Mr. Whitman?” Maria grunted, gripping his hair in both hands like the reins of a horse while she rode him, hard and sloppy. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Michael said, and his limbs were squished in the small car but he sucked on his thumb and rolled it over her clit, making her moan loudly and nearly clock her head on the roof. 

“Did he hurt you? You sore, baby? You’re not acting like it.” Maria unhooked her bra in the front, shoved her tits in his face like she was showing him what he had been missing. 

And Michael  _ did  _ miss these, sucking on her nipples lightly and desperately. “He’s a mean man, did some kinda nasty experiment on me,” he said, and gave her a hickey on her left breast. 

“Ooh, maybe he’ll figure out how you tick, How to make you behave,” Maria gasped out an orgasm. 

“I dunno, you’re pretty good at that already,” Michael replied, whining loudly. He gripped the car door handle for leverage with his free hand, slowing the petting circles to a background massage. “Using me for sex and locking me up when you’re done.” 

“Oh, fuck, don’t you  _ wish _ ,” Maria said, ready to come again, and she kissed Michael and pulled his hair until he came, and she rode him out until he went soft. 

“I—I can go again,” he promised. His dick was so happy to just exist, much more to feel a real orgasm again, that he was a little floored by it. “Give me a minute.” 

Maria tumbled off his lap and lay back in across the driver’s seat, a vision of rumbled clothes and glowing skin. “No. We both need to go to work. We have time for you to eat me out, though.” 

Michael huffed, staring down at her, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe her or couldn’t believe his luck. He squished himself into the small space to attend her, saying, “Somehow there’s always time for that.” 

“Somehow,” she agreed, propping her foot up on his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this story here because there's a tone shift and pesky plot coming up that didn't fit with the hardcore kink. So subscribe to the series for more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
